Penguin King
The Penguin King is the king of penguins. He inhabits a castle made of ice in Hidden Kingdom's north and, like the other penguins, enjoys bowling. History At some point in the past, prior to Penguin Castle, Penguin King was swayed by HighRoller and began imprisoning humans. Later, Commander ApeTrully approached him, hoping to make peace with the penguins so that they might join Big Green. Penguin King agreed that he would, on the grounds that ApeTrully impress him by bowling a strike. ApeTrully failed and was taken prisoner, though he managed to summon First Squad. Penguin King challenged them to various tests of bowling prowess as well, but they failed on account of a bad day. Mighty Ray particularly offended Penguin King by damaging his exquisite castle with an errant bowling ball. Penguin King responded by launching himself into the air to the aurora, from which he procured a special shard which allowed him to create duplicates of First Squad. Though First Squad could not defeat them initially, they soon realized that the duplicates merely copied them, and consequently stopped fighting and made peace with their clones. Frustrated, Penguin King destroyed the clones and ordered his army to attack. He strengthened his army with penguin clones. Though First Squad could not defeat them at first, they were triumphant after they realized penguin soldiers could be defeted by being juggled until they were dizzy. Hoping to turn the tides of battle, Penguin King attempted to obtain a new shard, but First Squad launched Might Ray into the air to shatter the section of the aurora before Penguin King could reach it. Following his defeat, however, Penguin King came to realize that humans are not weak and cowardly like Highroller had told him, and he joined Big Green. Later, Penguin King joined the 107 heroes who formed the Bronze Giant and helped to defeat Twin Masters. Appearance Penguin King resembles other penguins, but is darker in color, has circular markins on his chest, and looks more menacing than his minions. He is also taller. Powers and Abilities Penguin King rarely fights, preferring to leave this task to his penguin army. However, only he is known to be able to create mirror versions of other beings. These mirror duplicates perfectly mimic those they copy and do so with equal strength. For this reason, they cannot be defeated by brute strength, as they can always match it. Duplicates can also be made of members of his penguin army, to aid the army in battle. Penguin King creates duplicates with shards of the northern lights, which hover over his castle. In order to obtain them, he briefly assumes his bowling pin form, then creates sufficient pressure within his body to force his skeleton through his beak into the air like a rocket. While this is in effect, his skin will fall limply. His skeleton will grab a shard of the aurora, then fall back down to his waiting skin. Though he did not use it in battle, Penguin King can presumably use his bowling pin form for invulnerability like other penguins. Trivia *Whereas most animal kings are defeated in battle by First Squad first, but only join after being defeated in a contest, First Squad lost Penguin King's challenge, but then won his friendship in a battle. *After he joined Big Green, Mystique Sonia and Yaksha hugged Penguin King so forcibly that his skeleton was launched out of his body. *He is classified as hero 080. Gallery Resurrection of T-Rex 122.png Resurrection of T-Rex 123.png|Penguin King worried Resurrection of T-Rex 124.png Resurrection of T-Rex 125.png Category:Animals Category:Animal Leaders Category:Big Green Category:Animal Characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Kings Category:Characters Category:Male Characters